onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
World Noble
The , also known as the , are the descendants of the Twenty Kings who established what is now known as the World Government. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, "Tenryubito" was accurately translated as Celestial Dragons. Appearance All World Nobles seem to have the same hairstyle and wear a oxygen tank attatched to a bubble or glass case around their head in order to not breathe the same air as the "lowly commoners". All world nobles also seem to wear the same kind of white robe (sometimes accompanied by a cape), although the border designs of each noble's clothing appear somewhat different and original. About These are the people who are allowed to live in the Holy Land of Mariejois. However, due to their connection to the World Government, they constantly abuse their power and look down on the people below them, referring to them as commoners. They can be sometimes seen walking around Sabaody Archipelago, but are disconnected to the point that they wear resin bubbles over their heads to prevent from even breathing the air of the common people.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 496 and Episode 391, Information on the World Nobles. In the case of visiting places out of the Archipelago, they wear other types of helmets, as the bubbles will pop out of the area.One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 588, Jalmack is wearing a rectangular helmet when visiting Goa. Whenever one appears people instantly bow as not to upset them, with the exception of the guards, servants, and slaves that are alongside them. Abilities and Powers So far they have shown absolutely no physical combat abilities whatsoever, and appear to merely be simply human. However, aside from that they have great pull in the government as well as a vast amount of wealth to do so whatever they please with. Through the political power they have with the government, they can order the creation of a bridge to connect to every island for no other reason than simply they wanted to, as well as make any commoner they want to see into a slave of theirs right off the street. They are also completely immune to any form of Justice, as seen where they are allowed to kill anyone that simply crosses their path. They each also seem to possess a firearm of some kind, but more often than not are quite inefficient using it. Usually, they simply rely on people's fear of them, but their greatest weapon is that when they get attacked in any way they can summon an Admiral to obliterate their attackers. However, if there are no witnesses to report an attack against a World Noble, then the threat of an admiral is nullified, which would leave said noble weak and vulnerable.One Piece Manga - Chapter 625, Mjosgard's threat against Fishman Island fails as nobody there would report to an Admiral. A World Noble has tremendous amounts of influence, even more so than any kings and queens of the Reverie. As such, they are able to affect the decisions of the meetings with their words alone. With the support of one, Otohime was able to get many signatures from Fishman Island for a petition promoting the relationship between humans and fish folks.One Piece Manga - Chapter 626, Otohime gaining a World Noble's support for the Reverie. Culture of the Higher Classes 's back.]] The Celestial Dragons have various rights and privileges not held by many other people in the world. In particular, they are able to buy people, including pirates, who have been captured and put into slavery and their actions are overlooked by the World Government. They use a branding iron to mark their slaves with the on their backs. Their method of discipline is to inject tranquilizers into the slave to stop them from escaping, in addition to the use of explosive collars.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 496 and Episode 391, Mentioning of how World Nobles control their slaves. They tend to treat their slaves poorly, working them to exhaustion then punishing them for their weakness.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 499 and Episode 393, Charloss mistreating his slaves. Each Celestial Dragon shown so far has been seen wielding a firearm, mostly for shooting people they dislike.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 499 and Episode 393, Charloss shoots at Marie's fiancee and also takes a shot at Zoro. When faced with defiance from commoners that they cannot immediately rectify through the use of their pistols, they have the power to summon an Admiral to deal with the offender. Failure in dealing with the offender is considered unacceptable.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 512 and Episode 404, Kizaru mentions he cannot let the Straw Hats go because of the World Nobles are involved. Although they often buy people from Auction houses, they can make anyone a slave that they choose to. They may also have as many spouses as they wish, can take anyone they wish as their spouse off the street, and can dismiss them in an instant.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 499 and Episode 393, Charloss takes a woman off the street to be his wife, as well as dismissing his first 5 wives. They also seem to be immensely wealthy; Charloss casually spends 500,000,000 to buy Keimi, a price that even the royalty present couldn't afford, just to see her try to outrun a pack of piranhas in his fish tank. They can also easily afford the rare and highly expensive Devil Fruits to feed to their slaves simply for sick entertainment, as the Gorgon Sisters suffered. The World Nobles claim to possess "the blood of this world's creators", which is their sole justification for their actions.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 397, Roswald uses the attack against him and his son as a sign of someone going against the creators of the world.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 514 and Episode 408, Shalulia accuses the Straw Hats attack and later liberation of their slaves as being one against the blood of the world's creators. This single fact allows them to utterly disregard any facet of law or society that doesn't serve their own interests. They have no regard for Justice, at best paying it lip service if at all, and are above any retribution for their actions (to the extent that they can be punished by the law, anyway). Eustass Kid regards them as a prime example of how corrupt and absurd the world is.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 502 and Episode 396, Kid notes how the bidding of Charloss is another example of how screwed up the world is. Although commoners bow down at the presence of an approaching World Noble, they fear and despise such people due to their arrogance and cruelty, yet do not dare attack due to the fear of an Admiral's wrath. Certain people, however, are willing to look past the Admirals and attack anyways, such as Fisher Tiger and Monkey D. Luffy. In fact, the Celestial Dragons are so unpopular amongst citizens, especially slaves who escaped, if they were ever given a chance, they would try to kill the tyrants. A prime example is Mjosgard became a prime target when nobody would report his murder to an Admiral, and instead could be written off as an accident. Even the normally good-natured mermaids seem to support Mjosgard's attack, so long as there are no backlash. History 800 years ago, twenty kings came together to "build" what is the current workings of the world. Their descendants later went on to become the World Nobles. 700 years ago, they ordered the creation of a bridge in East Blue to connect the islands together which became the country called Tequila Wolf for reasons yet revealed. At some point, fifteen years prior the current storyline, fishman Fisher Tiger the Adventurer climbed the Red Line with his bare hands and caused havoc in Mariejois, the home of the World Nobles, in the name of all fishmen and despite his dislike for humans, Fisher Tiger freed slaves of all races as he destroyed the city and told them to "run and never get captured again". It is later revealed that Fisher Tiger was in fact, a slave himself and but chose not to reveal his past until he lay upon his deathbed. Boa Hancock, Boa Marigold and Boa Sandersonia were some of the slaves freed by Tiger's rampage. The former fishmen slaves were taken in by Tiger and formed the Sun Pirates.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 521 and Episode 415, Boa Hancock recalls her slave days to Luffy and tells him about Fisher Tiger and how he freed her and her sisters. Twelve years prior to the current storyline a World Noble by the name of Saint Jalmack came to Dawn Island,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 59 Chapter 584, Dadan notes the coming arrival of the Celestial Dragon to Goa Kingdom. where he gunned down Sabo's ship because it cut in front of his. Ten years prior, a ship containing the World Noble Mjosgard broke down near Fishman Island. Traveling there with the intent on getting his "Prized Fishman Slave Collection" back after having been pardon by Jinbe becoming a Shichibukai, his ship was attacked by sea monsters on the way. Being the sole survivor, the citizens of Fishman Island, especially members of the Sun Pirates, tried to kill him with no fear of the Admiral due to nobody on the island will report the attack, instead could be written off as an accident. However, Queen Otohime saved Mjosgard and had his wounds tended, though he remained highly ungrateful before departing. Despite this, Otohime followed him, and returned one week later with his support for human-fish folks relationship improvement, which will be used for the next Reverie. In the current storyline they first are seen when two of them, Saint Roswald and his daughter Saint Shalulia, appeared on the Sabaody Archipelago. They were seen upon the fall of the escaped slave Dias. After abusing the slave for his futile efforts to escape, they later appeared at the human auction house. The third member of their family, Saint Charloss, appeared. Having bid 500,000,000 on the mermaid Keimi, shutting all other bidders out, Luffy and the Rosy Life Riders appeared. Hatchan attempted to stop Luffy from causing an incident, but was shot by Charloss. For his efforts, Luffy punched Charloss, knocking him out.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 502 and Episode 396, The bidding of Keimi, Luffy's might against Charloss for shooting and declaring Hatchi as his own slave. After witnessing his son being assaulted, Roswald drew out a gun and attempted to kill Luffy. Roswald called out for an admiral while guards entered the auction house and tried to stop the Straw Hat Pirates. He was knocked out when Usopp fell on top of him. His daughter Shalulia attempted to kill the mermaid they were after, but Rayleigh knocked her out with Haki before she could kill Keimi.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 394, One by one the world nobles are taken down. After the World Nobles were all knocked out, word was put out they had been taken hostage by the Straw Hat Pirates, with help from the Heart Pirates and Kid Pirates who had been mistaken to be co-operating with them even though they had just been bystanders. During the aftermath, Saint Shalulia shows her frustration toward the marines for their failure to capture the Straw Hats. She then swore revenge against the very people who defied her and her family. During the war against the Whitebeard Pirates, Admiral Kizaru mentioned that the World Nobles have been demanding Luffy's capture, most likely because he dared to hit one of them. Two years after the war, Wapol's company has became so successful with his Wapometal toys, the World Nobles granted him a kingdom, which he named Black Drum Kingdom.One Piece Manga - Chapter 635 cover, Wapol is seen in his new Black Drum Kingdom. List of Known World Nobles Trivia * Though they are said to have a great power over the world, it has not been stated if they have any restrictions under the Gorosei, as all they do is use their power and wealth for their own selfish reasons. However, the Marines themselves appear to be used to do their bidding, such as using them to bring back slaves who had escaped, despite slavery itself being illegal. * They seem to be based off of the stereotype of Old Money, people who believed they were superior to those they saw as lower class, and see themselves as better because of what their ancestors accomplished. This, mixed with a belief that they are somehow godlike, is reflected in how they are referred to as "Saints" (ironic, as they have shown themselves to be extremely cruel; caring little for human life) and live in the "Holy Land." * Among other acts of cruelty, real-life tyrant and oppressor Jie of Xia rode on people's backs like a horse while drinking wine, just as Charloss and Jalmack did. In one incident, Jie was riding on the back of a top chancellor, and after a while the chancellor was exhausted to the point that he could no longer crawl or move. He asked King Jie to spare him, and Jie immediately dragged him out to be executed. Similarly, Charloss sold off his slave who was too exhausted to carry him any further. * They are able to obtain Devil Fruits and feed them to their slaves for sick entertainment, although none of the World Nobles shown have been seen using Devil Fruit powers, suggesting they do not eat them themselves. References Site Poll Who is your favorite World Noble? Roswald Shalulia Charloss Jalmack Saruu (the dog owned by Roswald's family) Mjosgard Hate them all Site Navigation de:Weltaristokraten zh:天龍人 Category:World Government Category:World Nobles Category:Organizations